Far From Never
by pineapples are magic
Summary: Romione Songfic


_A/N: So I was listening to this song last night and I got bored so I decided to write this :)_

_It's my first songfic, so I apologize if it sucks (which it probably does)_

_Also, I wrote this on my phone, so sorry for any mistakes_

_This song belongs to The Pretty Reckless and Ron & Hermione belong to JK Rowling_

* * *

><p><strong>I know I messed up this time<strong>

**Just give me one more try**

"No!" screamed Hermione. "I've given you way more chances than you deserve, Ron, so just leave!"

**I know you've made up your mind**

**So leave me here behind you**

"Fine," he said heavily. "If that's what you want, I'll go."

**All the things you've said**

**Made it harder to breathe**

Did she really want him to go? No. Of course not. But she'd never say it.

**When I was lying on the floor**

**I couldnt believe you wouldn't save me**

And it was clear, even with her back turned, that she was crying the kind of tears that took hours to stop. She knew he saw. And he wouldn't do anything about it.

**But you blame me**

"This is all your fault, anyway," blurted Ron. In an instant, Hermione was facing him with rage replacing the sorrow in her eyes.

"WHAT?"

**You cried**

**the fire just died**

She had half a mind to throw the lamp at him, but somehow her tears thickened, and she could barely stand anymore.

**It's gone forever**

Ron suddenly had no idea what to do. He expected her to hurl the lamp at him or scream her breath out. Instead she went weak in the knees, sat on the floor and cried.

**And the chance to live our lives**

Was this how they were supposed to spend the rest of their lives together? Fights and tears and spending nights at Harry's house?

**It's gone forever**

It's half of what sent Hermione to the ground. The fact that she would probably do nothing the rest if her life but fight with the man she was supposed to love forever.

**And where we stand tonight**

**It's where we stand tonight**

**So far from never**

Surely this was a one-time thing. It couldnt possibly stay like this forever. Could it? Or is it just tonight?

It had to be just tonight.

**I know I messed with your mind**

"How dare you?" she said. She found strength in herself at last and stood right in front of him.

**And wasted your precious time**

"How dare I?" yelled Ron. "It's you that won't shut your mouth about anything. I have better things to do than spend all day with you."

"Do you?" she snapped back. "Then go out and DO THEM."

**The more I try, the more I find that**

**All the things you said**

**Make it harder to breathe**

He had nothing to say back. She'd rendered him completely speechless.

The palm of Hermione's hand met Ron's cheek and she broke down again.

**When I was lying on the floor**

**I couldnt believe you wouldn't save me**

Ron was as ignorant as ever. He just watched her crying, and it made her cry harder. Did he really care so little about her? Was that the point they'd reached?

**But you blame me**

It wasn't _her_ fault. It was his. All his.

**You cried**

She couldnt stop. It wasn't like they hadn't fought before, but none of their fights had been this intense.

**The fire just died**

Again, Ron just stood. He was angry at her but he didnt like to see her cry. Especially if it was his fault, which it always was.

**It's gone forever**

They both did nothing for a while. Except for Hermione, gasping for air between sobs, it was completely quiet.

**And the chance to live our lives**

**It's gone forever**

She didn't want it to be like this. Why couldn't they have a normal relationship with normal amounts of fights?

**And where we stand tonight**

**Its where we stand tonight**

Why did they have to be like this?

**No one will never let you down**

She thought they were past this

**No one will never let you down**

She thought after they were together, all the fighting would stop

**No one will never let you down**

She thought they could be happy

**No one will never let you down**

Why couldn't they be happy?

**Cause the fire just died**

Ron finally moved and sat on the floor next to her.

**It's gone forever**

The tension was unbearable.

**And the chance to live our lives**

**It's gone forever**

It cant be this way anymore.

**And where we stand tonight **

**It's where we stand tonight**

He wouldn't let it be this way anymore.

**So far from never**

Hermione didn't look at him.

**So far from never**

Ron didnt look at her either.

**"You said you'd never let me down"**

she said.

**You said you'd never let me down**

He never would again. He swore it.


End file.
